The Gears Of Fate
by TouchDownTurnAround
Summary: An Italian lady from the 15th century is suddenly uprooted and a strange spell is cast over her by a strange gypsy fortune teller. Little does she know that her fate lies in the hands of a masked man who lives 350 years after the spell was cast. Will he be the one to free her from her prison? Will she be the missing piece of his broken heart? Erik x OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the year of our Lord 1524 the wonderful contraption called a pocket watch was invented. My father, who was a very influential man in Italy, decided to purchase me one for my 13th birthday, due to my incessant tardiness. I cherished the shiny golden watch as if it was the most important thing in the world, and to me it was. I would spend all of my free moments trying to find out how it works, polishing it, or gazing at it, fascinated by how the gears could move in such perfect time.

Time flew by and before I knew it it was my 18th birthday, my pocket watch was still in mint condition even with all the use it has had over the years. I smiled to myself as I walk through the immense Roman style gardens located to the back of the mansion. Little did I know that my life would change in just a few hours. You see in order to celebrate my 18th birthday my father invited a circus to stay with us on the grounds and be the entertainment for my ball. I objected to the idea immediately due to the fact that the circuses are inhumane to all the inhabitants, especially the so called 'freaks', I cannot stand to see people living so broken and hurt. However my cries and pleading fell upon deaf ears and my requests were completely ignored. I sigh and glance over my right shoulder to where the enormous tent was set up just beyond a line of trees. I continue walking until I hear one of the maids call my name. I sigh softly and begin to make my way back to the house. It was time for me to get ready for the festivities, I groan and grumble to myself in disgust. I hate parties. Especially the large ones that my family is famous for throwing every chance they get. I would much rather stay inside and read, write, compose or play music, or draw.

After excruciating hours of being poked, prodded, squeezed, and made up in one of my finest gowns, the hour of the party was upon us. I looked at my beloved pocket watch before the enormous wooden doors are pulled open and my name is called.

"Miss Anastasia Dandolo." I glide across the villa's marble floor and down a short flight of steps to where the open air ballroom is. My emerald green eyes scan the room and I am shocked to see everyone's heads bowed until I reach the crowd, I shyly smile and wonder to myself if I really look that beautiful.

"Oh my Goodness Anastasia!" Young ladies surround me completely, all squawking about how my dark chocolate hair looks perfect when curled down my back, how my deep red dress set off my eyes and pale skin, or just my overall appearance. I smile and politely reply to all the compliments as the girls and I make our way out to the circus, Then something catches my eye. The fortune teller's tent seemed to call me over with loud yet gentle cries. The girls notice where I'm looking and instantly take me over to the mishmash tent set up. A middle aged lady steps out with long black hair, lightly tanned skin, coal black eyes and thick kohl eyeliner, putting up her hand to stop us.

"Welcome to my humble tent ladies. I will read all your fortunes, but on the condition that I see Miss Anastasia last." All the girls agree before I can voice my opinion and one by one they are ushered in. I check my golden pocket watch and watch how the gears all move together while I am waiting for the girls to be done with their fortunes. Before I know it all the girls are done with the fortunes, buzzing about their future husbands, kids, houses, so on and so forth. I shyly step inside the tent and sit down in the seat across from the beautiful gypsy lady.

"Hello my dear Anastasia," The lady smiles, her bright red lips curving up in a radiant grin, "my name is Bella Vital. I am one of the Rom fortune tellers here with this circus."

"Hello Miss Bella Vital. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I reply politely, my manners automatically kicking in. Miss Vital takes my pale and small hands in her tan and relatively large ones.

"Miss Anastasia, your life has had it's own trials and hardships but alas more are to come! A poor girl locked in a room, put out of her own time, country, and family." The rich alto voice echos in the tent as her dark eyes cloud over with a mysterious gold mist, "A strange man with a mask. He is the key! Listen to me my dear. Keep heart. Wait for the man!" I gasp as the gold in Miss Bella's eyes jumps out and surrounds me.

"Miss Vital! Please help me!" I plead as my hands slip out of hers and I feel myself be lifted up in the air.

"Alas I cannot my dear! You have to face your fate! However I can help." She gently replies as my world flashes a bright gold, then black.


	2. Every day runs by in a circle

My eyes slowly flutter open and I find myself in a strange circular room. The ceiling was completely made out of moving gears and springs, while walls, and floors are all a smooth, brushed gold. Around the walls there are various things such as musical instruments, a drawing and writing desk, a one person sized bed, a small table and chairs, a large shelf full of books, a full length mirror, a wardrobe, and a small alcove with a bathroom area. My brows furrow in worry as I try to remember what exactly happened to me. The last thing I remember is Miss Vital telling me she can somehow help me. I sit down on the silver bed and blink away tears. I would never see any of my family or friends again. I knew that by the foreboding feeling that consumed my body as soon as I thought about them. My thoughts begin to turn to the mundane routine my life consisted of and what it was not going to become... My thoughts are broken as I hear a click and my eyes are drawn to a small staircase spiraling up and out of the room.

"Miss Anastasia?" A familiar alto voice calls out as I feel the need to hurry up the stairs. I follow the feeling and dash up the stairs as fast as I can.

"Miss Vital?" I call back as I find myself in the center of a clock.

"I am here my dear" Her voice sounds loudly above me. I gasp and about faint at the sight I see above me. Miss Vital is gazing down at me through a domed pane of glass.

"What has happened to me!?" I cry out in shock and despair as hot, betraying tears run down my face.

" I know this is a change Anastasia, but it is part of your fate. In time you will learn to accept it my dear. " She replies sympathetically, coal black eyes filled with sorrow and pity.

"Why me?" I quietly probed, falling to my knees in defeat, sobbing silently.

"My dear I do not know much about your fate, but I can tell you that in the future you will save someone's life and soul from the pits of hell and despair. So take heart and look forward to that day." I gaze up at her as my heart lifts and soars at her words. I smile and we begin chatting. I learn that I have been asleep for approximately 5 days and in that short amount of time my family has convinced themselves that I am dead. Kidnapped and murdered by the Giovanni family, one of our greatest enemies. My "death" took a hard toll on them but their grieving was short lived as I was the one child who was quiet and was hardly ever seen. It is not long before Bella is called away and I am once again left to my own devices. I take the liberty to explore my new home and find, to my complete surprise, I am inside a pocket watch! Not just any pocket watch but my own beloved pocket watch I received five years ago.

As ironic as it is, time passed by quickly for me. My watch passed through many caring hands, all of whom are decedents of Bella and protected me with their lives. Almost 345 years pass before I am handed off to a cast member of the Opera Populate. That's when my life changed. The young man whose care I was in was killed in the cellars and his body left to rot. I sat there for two years. I had almost lost hope until someone picked me up. It was a teenage boy with a mask covering the right side of his face. His smile grows as he opens the watch and sees it still in working order, due to the tedious maintenance I have performed on it. He shuts the lid, still unaware of my presence, and begins to sing quietly. The man has a god-like voice. I have heard many voices over the years but his by far is the best I have heard in a long time. The tune he sings is beautiful and I immediately run down into my room and begin to write the notes down so I can play them on one of my many instruments. The singing stops and I find myself listening to a whole opera. My heart soars as I hear the sweet music coming from the orchestra and the chorus resounding through room I'm currently being taken to. I assume it is the auditorium of the opera house but since the cover is shut I cannot be completely sure. I let my thoughts soar with the music and the words of old Bella resound through my head.

I wonder if he is the key.

Hey guys! I am back! I do not own any of the phantom of the opera characters but all the others are mine. Please ask my permission if you want to use them in a story. Anyways I hope you all have enjoyed and will leave reviews. I always appreciate constructive criticism and knowing what my dear readers would like to see. Good bye for now!


	3. Somewhere, Something Changes

Erik's POV

I find myself staring down at the poor Gypsy's body. He was the only one besides me who was brave enough to stand up to Buquet. That's why the man was killed, but there may have been other motives, word had gotten out that the Gypsy man had inherited a great wealth from nearly 350 years ago. I found this hard to believe since the man was originally from a circus and had no stable home. I begin to walk away but something shining dully in the candle light catches my eye. I stoop down to find an antique pocket watch inside one of his pockets. I expect it is not working since it has been down here for two years with no one to watch after it. I open the lid and, to my complete surprise, find the hands still running on time, perfectly in sync. I examine the face closer and could swear that I see could a girl in there, watching me from an opening in the dial. It must be my imagination because the girl disappeared in the blink of an eye. It was also completely impossible that a woman could live inside a pocket watch, therefore it must be an illusion or the crystal caught the candle light at a strange angle.

I close the lid and fasten the watch to my waist coat, gently placing the watch in my breast pocket, before heading up to box five for one of the rehearsals. As I navigate the winding paths of the cellars I begin humming a tune that popped into my head. Strangely enough it took model after the music of the Renaissance period Italy had almost 350 years ago. I finally arrive in my box and sit down in one of the comfy chairs, ignoring the urge to take out the watch and study it closer, find out who the owner was and where it is from.

I shake the thought out of my head and return my attentions to the rehearsal, carefully noting every flaw and mistake to myself so I could convey it to the manager. Signora Giudichelli is still a beautiful singer and she is well loved, but I can see that her voice will be no longer beautiful within the next 4 or 5 years. It is a pity. Her voice is made for the opera, but alas no good things last forever. I just pray that my angel Christine's voice will mature correctly and she will become the next Prima Donna of the Opera. Then she can finally become mine. I shiver at the thought of her body next to mine, heavy with my children. I dismiss the thought as the rehearsals end and I excuse myself from my box and into the maze-like cellars. It is completely silent as I make my way down to my lair, well it was silent until I hear the faint sound of a piano playing. I take a secret passageway and search the theater from the rafters to find the mysterious pianist, but none was to be found. The only other piano in the building is the one in my lair... Has somebody found my lair?! My hands fly up to my hair and grip it in fear and terror. I manage to calm down and begin to race to my lair. I finally reach it and find it exactly the way I left it. I breathe a sigh of relief and sit down on the piano bench, carefully taking out my new found pocket watch. I flip it over to the back and see a faint inscription of a name and date. I believe it to be Ana 1524 but I cannot make it out clearly. I open the lid and hear faint music emanating from the crystal, my eyes widen and I lean my ear down to listen better, but the music has stopped. I shrug my shoulders and pocket the watch. Maybe I can solve this mystery, but at a different time. One of my many alarms has started going off, alerting me of someone's nosy presence.

Anastasia's POV

I listen intently to the opera from my bed and let the music consume my thoughts. I wonder what became of my family. Did they get revenge on my 'death'? Did my brother finally propose to the gorgeous Isabella and marry her? Do I have any living relatives? How much has the world changed in the 350 years I have been gone? Is my house still standing?

My mind races like an Arabian horse at all those thoughts. Despair seeps into my soul slowly as I go through my memories and tears begin streaming down my face. I cry for a bit longer before getting up and dusting off my dress, slowly walking over to the washbasin and wiping my face clean of all the tears, and then striding over to my piano. Since I have lived here I have found out that, much like Galileo's theory, my pocket watch seems to have a gravity of it's own. I have come to this conclusion because no matter which way the pocket watch is held I still remain on the floor and none of my things get misplaced or moved by the movement. I have also found that I no longer need to eat or drink, but water is magically provided for my use. Clothes, shoes, and other necessities were also provided by the spell. All in all my live here in the watch has not been so bad, but the past two years have been excruciatingly lonely. I had no one to talk to, no one to look at, no one to tie me to the outside world.

Maybe not that will change, I think to myself as my hands begin playing a song I composed after listening to Bach play. I lose myself in the music and hardly notice the rehearsals are over, I am drug out of my musical world by the sound of the lid opening and breathing near the crystal. I lift my hands up and stop playing, hoping that the masked man would lose interest or think it is just his imagination playing tricks on him. Suddenly there are bells going off and I hear the lid close and the man curse under his breath.

/

Hey guys! Thank you for the views and the reviews! I will try and update this story as much as possible. If you have any suggestions as to how the story should go or any tips on how to make it better please review or private message me. Just so you all know this story is based off of the vocaloid songs Clock Lock Works, Circus monster, and Servant of Evil.


	4. And No one even notices

Erik's POV

I carefully make my way to the trap which was sprung and find that it was simply a false alarm. One of the rats that live in the cellars stumbled on the wrong tile and was filled with poison darts. I sigh in relief and take out the pocket watch, checking the time and going back to my lair so I can compose music to woo Christine with. I sit down on the bench in front of my organ and place the pocket watch on the console with the lid open. My hands pose above the glistening white ivories and begin to play, the sweet sound filling the cold, wet, and cramped space of the cave with warm, rich, and large sound. I let the music flow out of me and into the organ, all the while pausing to write it down so I would not forget a moment of it. For a moment, as I was writing, I swear I could hear the sultry sound of a violin playing along with my music in perfect harmony. I pause and gaze at the pocket watch slowly getting closer to it to see if the music would still play, however the music abruptly stops. I furrow my brows in confusion and lift up the watch.

"Hello?" I quietly say to the crystal, feeling quite silly about talking to an inanimate object, but i have to solve this mystery before it drives me crazy.

"...hello….." Is the soft squeak from inside the crystal, I jump up from the bench and take the watch towards a better lit section of the room. My eyes are wide with awe and fascination at the small, almost nonexistent voice, that sounded from the watch. I think to myself for a moment about what could be inside. A ghost perhaps? A fairy? An Angel? A goddess?

"Who are you?" I quietly ask, not wanting to scare off the small voice, hoping to coax it out of hiding.

"Who are you Signore?" The small squeak answers my question with a question. I quietly chuckle and let a rare smirk cross my face.

"I am a friend. The better question is who you are." I retort, my ears delighted with a soft, girlish, giggle.

"I am…" The voice is cut off by a series of my alarms going off again. This is no warning, or false alarm. I have to protect me home.

"I am sorry, but we shall have to continue this delightful conversation later." I inform the small voice before closing the lid and dashing off towards the alarms, using many secret passageways. I slow down as I see one of the people I can actually trust. Madame Giry. The silly woman has known me most of my life and still manages to trip every single trap I have set up.

"What do you require Madame?" I ask, throwing my voice to the wall beside her. She turns around and simply replies,

"To bring your thoughts on the rehearsals to the managers." I smile and reach my hand inside my pocket, bringing out a heavy creme envelope with a red skull seal on the back. I drop it and watch it flutter to the ground in front of the bold woman.

"Give him my greetings." I turn foot before I can hear her reply, seriously irked that she would not only disturb me for something I could very well have done myself, but also because she may have scared off the voice inside my watch. Maybe the voice would agree to be my friend, to keep me company in these lonely caverns. Maybe Voice could also help me compose beautiful music for my equally beautiful muse.

My heart soars at the thought of delightful conversations, beautiful music, friendship, and trust. I rush over to the well lit area and pull the watch out once again and take a calming breath before speaking.

"I am sorry about that. We had an unexpected visitor." I once again spoke gently into the crystal, watching my breath fog up the glass, but there is no reply, only the faint sound of a sad piano fills the air. "I hope I did not scare you off for long. It gets awful lonely in these caverns and I would sure love to have someone to keep me company." I gaze at the dial and see a flash of red. Maybe the voice is scared of me. Or maybe the sound scared it. I believe I should leave the voice to itself. I only hope and pray that it will come back and talk to me again.

I leave the lid open and place it on the music stand of my piano, hoping that by me playing the piano it will draw the voice out again. I begin to play Fur Elise by the great composer Ludwig Beethoven, my fingers glide over the ivory keys, playing each note as it has been written. I had gotten through the song when I hear soft clapping. I look around before my eyes fall on the pocket watch.

"Bravo Signore. Bravo" The voice complimented me in the same sweet and pleasantly high tone as before.

"Thank you, my mysterious guest." I reply a smile threatening to tug on my cheeks. The voice laughs once again, and my eyes go to the precious pocket watch.

/

Thank you everyone who has read my story and reviewed on it. You all give me so much encouragement! Please let me know what you think of the story and any ideas on where to take it.


	5. Come little Children

Anastasia's POV

I laugh at the man, delighted that I finally have someone to talk to after two years of silence. I perch at the silver stairs underneath the dial, unsure of if I should trust him with my secret or just stay as the mysterious voice. I pass underneath the gold dial, pacing back and forth, unsure of what to do. I hardly notice as my red and gold dress flutters behind me, my pacing quickening.

"So my small friend, how did you come to be in the pocket watch?" The man inquires, his bright blue eyes staring down at the face of the watch. I stop pacing and look up through the circular hole in the dial, my green eyes meeting his blue ones. I blush and look down shyly before moving from the hole once again.

"It's a long story. How did you come to live under here?" I question back, trying my best to change the subject. He sucks in a deep breath and sighs, his hot breath lightly fogging up the crystal as I wait for him to reply.

"That is also a long story my dear…" He trails off, his face slowly turning to the ground instead of to me.

" Since that is the case for both of us, I think it would better be a conversation left for another time." I smile, unconsciously stepping up on one of the stairs, my legs and feet betraying me. I manage to stop myself before stepping out of the dial, still scared of the man.

" I quite agree my dear. May I at least ask why you were on the gypsy man's body?" He turns back to me, his eyes sparked with curiosity. I smile and memorize his handsome face, the strong cheekbones, square jaw, smiling blue eyes that are still full of pain, and the white mask covering about half his face.

"He was my caretaker and protector. He died protecting me from treasure seekers," I inform him, despair coming back over me as my mind goes into overdrive. What if he is a treasure hunter, what if he already knows my secret and is going to sell me. My heart races as a overwhelming drowning feeling comes over my body, my stomach ties itself in knots as I panic, I break down crying "Please signore! Don't sell me or leave me." I cry out. Heavy and hot tears running down my cheeks and onto my dress. Panic and anxiety from the years finally coming out in one hot rush.

Erik's POV

I hear the heartbreaking plea and the soft sobs emanating from the crystal. I gaze closely at the dial and see a small bit of red in the golden circle. I gently pick the golden pocketwatch off of the piano, cradling it in my hands like a father would cradle a child.

"My dear. I would never dream of doing something as horrible as that, I can assure you that I will never leave you. I will protect you with my life. That I swear to you." I growl out the last part, holding the pocket watch close to my silk covered chest, determined to keep my precious pocket watch safe from all harm. I listen as the sobs slow, I wish I could put a face to the Voice. Or at least a name. I pause a few moments and walk across the cavern, over to the fine red velvet curtains that separate my room from the rest of the house. I smile as the familiar smooth granite walls surround me, my black coffin styled queen sized bed laying in the center of the room, directly next to it is my wardrobe of black walnut. It is a sparsely decorated room but it is sufficient for my needs. I carefully set the watch down on one of the red pillows on the bed before laying down next to it.

"Now my dear, since we have that one issue settled, would it be too much to know your name?" I quietly ponder of the watch, feeling slightly silly once again, realizing I'm talking to a voice in a watch. A soft laugh and sniffle come from the watch.

"Only if you tell me your name, sir." Comes the witty reply, followed by a small giggle. Oh how that giggle tempts me. It makes me want to forget Christine completely, however that is not possible, seeing that I can hold Christine and she can hold me, this is simply just a pocket watch.

"That seems only fair." I smile at the crystal, secretly hoping whatever entity is in it decides to show itself to me, my mind reeling in curiosity at how this is possible. Another beautiful giggle comes from the crystal.

"My name is Anastasia Dandolo. What is your name Signore?" The sweet Voice rings out. Anastasia. The name seems to roll of my tongue. Anastasia. So much more regal than Christine. Anastasia. The name is pure temptation.

"My name is Erik Dessler, it is a pleasure to put a name to the voice, Anastasia." I smile with the name rolling off my tongue, feeling amazing and just….. perfect. The feeling is indescribable. The name fits. My mind begins wandering, Anastasia Dessler. If only I knew what she looked like. I'm sure we would be perfect together. Wait…. what am I thinking? I have Christine. I banish the thought of Anastasia and I ever being together.

"It is nice to meet you Erik. Now if you will excuse me I have a few things to attend to. I will talk to you when they are over with." Anastasia tells me, much to my disappointment. I only nod and close the lid of the pocket watch. I guess even entities have things to attend to. I wonder what all she has to do. I faintly hear the sound of music and singing coming from the pocket watch. I yawn as the soft song lulls me to sleep.

"Come little children,

I'll take thee away….."

/

Hey guys! I'm back! thank you all for being so patient. School just got too busy with graduation and I was busy most of my summer. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! please let me know what all you thought about where I'm taking this. I enjoy hearing your guys's thoughts on it. Thank you!


	6. I'll take thee away

Anastasia's POV

I sit down at the grand piano and open the lid so the sound will resonate around the beautiful golden room. I close my eyes as I remember an old song I heard performed during the bright and wonderful times I spent on the road with the gypsies. I pose my fingers perfectly over the glistening white keys, the eerie melody running through my mind as I let all my anxieties out and into the song.

" Come little children

I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment…"

I continue the song, the walls bouncing off the beautiful song as I sing the lyrics, silently wishing that I was with the mysterious man right now. Erik. My mind races with the name. It sounds so perfect. Erik. It rolls off my tongue, almost as if I was speaking my native language. Erik. My mind begins to picture us together. After a few minutes of this my mind snaps back into reality and reminds me that I am stuck inside my pocket watch. With no way to get out. He will find someone else and forget all about me. I continue playing morbid songs and lullabies. Letting all my grief and anguish out at the reality that I may never get to touch the handsome Erik. I sigh and stop playing, wishing to take out some of this anxiety and sadness in a different way. My eyes wander over to the drawing desk, pulling out some charcoal and vellum, my mind already recalling the image of Erik. His dark hair, handsome face, form fitting mask, everything about him. I focus on the paper as my hands move quickly, building an outline, then the eyes, nose, shading, and detail. By the time I'm done a perfect replica of Erik appears on my desk, tempting me all the more, making me start wishing I was once again out in the human world instead of in here. I sigh once again and start to wander around my room, leaving the desk, going past the piano and other instruments, past the 4 bookshelves, past the silver bed, in front of the bathroom alcove, the full length mirror, the wardrobe, the kitchen table, then back around to the desk.

I walk the loop a few times before I decide to walk up the stairs and up to the face of the clock. My feet carry me up the long stairs and through the dial. I walk around on the face of the watch. Trying to make myself calm and tired enough to go to sleep.

I finally calm down after a hour or two of walking around and keeping myself busy. I yawn and slowly make my way down to my room. I walk to the wardrobe and pull out my plain white night gown, quickly changing and slipping into bed. I blow out my lamp and lay back, the familiar and quiet ticking and moving of the gears lulling me to sleep just as they have for the past 345 years.

Erik's POV

I wake up to the quiet ticking of my precious pocket watch, I smile to myself as I stretch and recall the events from last night. My sweet Anastasia. Her Voice is even more beautiful than Christine or Collottas. I would be honored to even try tutoring her, even though there is not much I could possibly teach her, her voice and technique is already perfect. How I would love to write an opera just for her voice. Praising it and presenting it in the most wonderful way I can imagine. I sigh and relax onto the pillow, letting the memory of last night replay through my mind over and over. I open the watch and look at the time, my eyes widening as I realize rehearsals start soon and I need to prepare myself to go watch and critique the performance. Opening night is tomorrow night and it is of utmost importance that everything goes according to plan.


	7. Into a land of enchantment

Erik's POV.

I sit in my usual box number 5, gazing upon the scene of Collotta trying desperately to reach the high notes during the aria of Think Of Me. I chuckle and check the precious pocket watch, only five minutes till I will make it so that Collotta will not come back to the Opera, I get up from the plush velvet chair and begin to hum one of the haunting melodies Anastasia played last night. I open up the false column and begin to make my way up to the flies, my mind wandering to the reason Anastasia would play such morbid songs… Is there something going on that I don't know about? Is she hurting inside like me? Why would she be hurting? My fist clenches in anger at the idea of her hurting or someone hurting her.

I let out a breath and force myself to calm down. I have to focus on the task of cutting down the scene so the heavy canvas falls down on Collotta, making her have one of her famous "Prima Donna meltdowns". I have a few minutes to watch Christine dance the slave ballet before letting my plan come into play, I smile as I see the new Patron and owners of the opera walk in. They will hopefully be easy to control or manipulate. If they aren't I'm sure I can easily persuade them to be. I cut down the scene and flee before the baffoon of Buquet can arrive up to where he should be. I open one of my many many trap doors and proceed down to my lair. I hope Anastasia is awake and ready for conversation, I yearn for someone to have an intelligent conversation with right now. I lay the pocket watch down on the piano in front of me and open up the cover before speaking.

Anastasia's POV

I awake to the sound of the rehearsals, my brow furrowing as I hear the lead soprano struggling to hit the high notes in the song. How I wish Erik wouldn't drag me to these things, the soprano's voice is awful from the years of wear and tear on it. She obviously doesn't know how to properly sing from her diaphragm rather than her throat. Well seeing as I won't be getting any sleep soon I get up and begin to get ready for the day. I fill the tub with hot water and ease my sore body down into it, my mind reminiscing back to my days in the family villa. The sun shining down on my face, the wonderful servants helping me get ready in the mornings, my long walks in the maze behind out house,the private lessons and tutoring I received during the day, talking with great scholars and scientists. Most of all my siblings, watching them grow up day by day. My parents, talking over finances and future husbands with them. I hardly notice that I had somehow gotten ready and dressed while sucked into my thoughts

I miss having intelligent conversations. Sure the gypsies were smart, but not that smart. They had more street smarts rather than book smarts.

"Anastasia." I hear Erik's deep, rich, heavenly voice call out to me. I hardly notice as my feet fly up the stairs and through the dial.

"I'm here Erik" I reply, stepping up and into the face of the watch, gazing out the crystal at his handsome chiseled face.

"That makes me so glad, my dear, I was hoping you would be up for some companionship." He replies, the shadow of a blush appearing on his one visible cheek.

"Why of course Erik, I always enjoy your company." I retort, my own cheeks going a light pink as he smiles a great big smile.

Hello readers! I'm finally back! School took over my life and my wedding is about to . I will try my hardest to update more often so you all can enjoy this story! Please don't be afraid to review or private message me with suggestions!


	8. I'll show thee the way

Anastasia's POV.

I sit on the silver stairs belowaqs the golden dial and pull my legs up under my long blue dress, getting comfortable for our usual long conversation.

"Tell me Anastasia, what do you know about composing?" Erik's deep voice inquires of me, my mind wanders to the reasoning behind his question.

" I do know quite a bit Erik. Why do you ask?" I question back in answer to his question. He turns his face away so his expression is hidden.

" I would like your help to prepare an opera. Do you think you can manage that?" Erik informs me, turning his face back to me, his expression full of hope and happiness. His face draws closer to the dial in anticipation of my answer. I stand up and turn around, the long train of my dress swishing off the platform and pooling on the silver stairs below me, pausing for the effect of extending that anticipation so i can memorize that expression of pure happiness and hope. After I deemed it a long enough pause I looked up through the dial, at him, and smiled.

" I can for sure manage that. I would be more than happy to help you with your opera. Erik's face completely lights up as he brings the pocket watch close into his chest. I blush deeply, feeling the heat of his chest faintly through the crystal, longing to be that close to his chest, to allow my head to rest under his chin, feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me close into him. No No No… Ana you cannot think these thoughts. Don't get your hopes up. You are NEVER getting out of here, remember? I remind myself, flashing back to the night my fates changed. I mentally kick myself for not following my intuition and staying away from that circus. For getting stuck in here. Not being able to protect my family or any of the gypsy caretakers that got killed because of me. I just want to be loved! Is that so hard?!

I feel tears start to well up in my eyes as I see all the dreams of being loved and married flash before my eyes before turning into darkness. I get so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice Erik trying to get my attention.

ERIK'S POV

When my dear sweet Anastasia agreed to help me with my master plan I am so glad that she has agreed to help me. Ever since I found this pocket watch my life has greatly improved. I was being to lack having an intelligent conversation, not that any of the opera cast or madame Giry aren't smart, they are but not in the way I desire. I wish to have conversations about science, music, art, dance, customs, all things like that. I believe that Anastasia will be my savior in that. If she really is as old as the pocket watch she must have in infinite knowledge about all things new and old. I can tell that though the pocket watch is well cared for that it is old. maybe as old as the first pocket watch made. However my suspicions will not be confirmed until I hear her story.

Oh how I cannot wait until that day. I love hearing Anastasia's sweet voice talking, even if it is about completely silly things, for it is still my dear sweet Anastasia talking. I bet she is gorgeous, a beautiful body, face and soul to match that heavenly voice. Big bright eyes, long curly hair, a petite body that will form and fit my body.

No. Erik. Stop. You have Christine. She is the one to save you, not Anastasia. You don't know if Anastasia even has a body to hold or if she is cursed to stay in the pocket watch for the rest of eternity. You have not idea what her fate or destiny is. Don't even get your hopes up. You'll only get crushed again.

"So when shall we start on this opera?" Anastasia's sweet voice chimes from the pocket watch, taking me from my inner thoughts without any effort. I smile and begin to think about her question. My mind wanders to my plans with Christine tonight.

"Tomorrow. Tonight you will hear the hopeful lead, after you hear her voice then we can get started." I explain, my mind racing about the plans with Christine. I had completely forgotten about preparing, even though I have been staring at a pocket watch I lost track of time.

Hey guys. Sorry for the long time between updates. I am back now and will hopefully update every other week. Please feel free to email, private message me, or review for ideas for the story or any other stories you guys may want me to create sometime in the future.


	9. Time Is Dead And Gone

Erik's POV

I kick myself mentally for getting side tracked, though it was to have a delightful conversation with the dear Anastasia. I double check the time on the watch and smile down at the crystal.

"My dear I have to go retrieve our future Prima Donna, I ask you that you remain quiet so she doesn't discover your existence and let it slip to ones that are more greedy in the opera." I pleaded with Anastasia, looking at the pocket watch as if it was an actual young woman. The pocket watch seemed to glow a deep gold for a moment.

" Of course Signore, thank you for being so caring about my wellbeing. It is something that I greatly appreciate. " Anastasia's singsong voice lulls, full of appreciation and happiness. I stare down at the face of the watch for a moment more before closing the cover and carefully placing the watch in my waistcoat pocket. I smile to myself and start humming the sounds of the song I prepared for Christine, grab my cloak, and set off in the boat to her dressing room. Once I reach the one way mirror I overhear a maddening conversation between my beloved Christine and the fool of a new patron. They knew each other from before? How? This completely messes up my plan, however I have to keep going with it. I cannot. No. Must not give up on my dreams with Christine. I will do whatever it takes to make her my wife. I quickly rush into the corridor and lock Christie's door on the foolish patron leaves to summon his carriage. I then proceed back to the mirror and being singing, scolding her for letting him in and letting him take all the credit for my hard work tutoring her voice. I finally coax her into the passageway, making sure to slip her a narcotic that will make everything seem grand and heavenly when really she is walking in the tombs under the opera house. Once we reach my lair I begin to woo her and foolishly showed her the wax statue of her in the wedding dress I have prepared for her to wear. All of a sudden Christine faints, I carefully picked her up and carried her into the spare room before laying her on a bed fashioned to look like a black swan.

Once i am 100% sure she is asleep I pull out my precious pocket watch and walk into my room, setting the watch down on one of my plush silk pillows.

"Anastasia? Are you there?" I question, secretly hoping she is still awake and willing to have some company for a while. I study the face to see if there is any sign of Anastasia's mysterious and wonderful voice.

" Yes Erik, I am here." Anastasia's sweet tinkling voice comes flowing out of the crystal as clear and crisp as a mountain lake on a cool springs day.

Anastasia's POV

I faintly overhear a conversation between a young woman and a young man, from what it sounds like these two are in love. I hear Erik begin to sing with his heavenly deep voice and chew out the young girl for letting the young man try to woo her and let him bask in her achievement. I try and block out the sound of Erik and the young girl singing a duet. I can tell Erik is trying his best to woo her.I start silently sobbing in my bed, wishing I was in that arrogant and unappreciative young goose's place, wanting for Erik to woo me. I begin drawing and letting myself float into a land of happy daydreams and memories, waiting for Erik to come and speak to me about the opera. I hope to dear Dio that the young goose he is trying to woo isn't the young woman he was speaking about in relation to being the Prima Donna for his opera. This young goose would buckle under the pressure and grow to hate Erik for it, especially if he tried to force her to sing for him. I just knew in my gut that would happen to him, and he would be crushed. I can tell he has such hope for that young woman to save him.

"Anastasia? Are you there?" I hear Erik's rich voice call down to me, full of hope and desperation for someone to talk to.

" Yes Erik, I am here." I reply, hurrying up the stairs so he can hear me better. I look up at his face and just wonder what he would like to talk about.

"Did you hear the lovely Christine? I'm sure you did, how could anyone not with the way she was singing tonight." Erik boasts, his face going completely into a euphoric

"Yes Erik, I did hear her." I groan internally, annoyed that she is the one occupying his thoughts when I would rather want to be the one filling his thoughts for every moment of every day.

"Is she not perfect for my new opera?" Erik gushes, completely enthralled by this little Christine. I feel sick to my stomach, my heart sinks to an all new low. Why can't Erik talk about me like he talks about his precious Christine? I shake those thoughts out of my head and reply to Erik.

"If you think she is then she is perfect for your opera." I fake smile to make it sound like I had no doubts, Erik is too dear to me for me to upset him and risk losing.

"Excellent! I want my opera to be about a young servant who succumbs to her master's desire for her by trickery. " Erik smiles deviously, obviously having a second schedule to ensnare this Christine girl. I have a bad feeling about her, that she will just use Erik then leave him heartbroken, the wench is going to be so infatuated with the next man that she will not give a second thought about Erik.

"I do believe that we can make that happen." I inform him, racking my brain for different possible music styles while trying to hold back a yawn and the warm darkness of sleep calling me loudly. Before I can stop myself I yawn loudly and stretch my arms above my head.

"My dear Anastasia you sound exhausted, let us retire and talk further in the morning."


	10. I'll shape your belief

Anastasia's POV

I bid Erik a goodnight and sweet dreams before receding down my staircase to the same lonely single bed and decorative night gown. I mindlessly smooth my long hair back in a loose pony tail before tugging the night gown on and tying the bow at the top. I then pull up on the heavily embroidered duvet and let myself sink into a deep, dark sleep.

"Anastasia!" I hear the scream of Bella pierce through the night. I rush up the silver stairs and through the dial just in time to see crimson blood splatter over the clear crystal of my watch. Thud. The blank, dead eyes of Bella are staring down at the face of the watch as her murderer rushes out enraged at the lack of treasure.. As soon as they are gone I start to cry and scream….."BELLA!"

I jerk upright in my bed, dripping a cold sweat, my heart racing faster than the feet of a prisoner fleeing their jailer.. My hair falls over my face and shoulder as I breathe heavily in and out, waiting for the adrenaline to wear off so I can calm down and figure out why I had that dream. I haven't thought about that night in so many long years. That was the hardest night I had ever faced. I put my face in my hands and begin to silently cry from the memory.

` "Anastasia! Dear! What is wrong?" Erik's sleepy voice rings through the crystal, obviously full of concern for my wellbeing. I quickly sit up and run up the stairs to sit below the dial and look up into his face.

"Oh Erik I'm so sorry for waking you up. I dreamt of an awful memory." I inform him slowly, looking up into his handsome blue eyes and messy black hair, trying to resist the temptation of revealing myself to him. Erik's eyes soften from their normal icy look as he gazes down at me.

"Anastasia, I have had many nights like that. Would you like to talk about it?" Erik inquires, holding me close to him as he props himself up on the pillows. I sigh and ring my hands, not knowing whether I should tell him my story or if I should laugh it off and change the subject. Emotions boil up within me, longing to be let out, hot tears well up in my eyes as I begin to sob softly.

"It is a sad tale signore, I'm not sure you would like to hear it." I confide in him, my voice quivering as I try to choke back the tears, memories playing like moving frescos in my mind.

Erik's POV

"It is a sad tale signore, I'm not sure you would like to hear it." My dear Anastasia's voice quivers with sorrow and pain. I look down at the dial and glimpse a hint of white. I bring the crystal up closer to my face and sigh, happy to have someone that has experienced the reality of this cruel and dark world. At the same time I am grieved at the pain in her voice, my heart wrenching at the thought of someone as sweet, innocent, and caring as my dear Anastasia experiencing any sort of heartbreak or grief.

" I assure you my dear, I would be glad to listen to your story. It seems like you need someone to confide in concerning this matter." I grin understandingly, watching the second and minute hands dance around the face. Anastasia sighs heavily, obviously gathering her thoughts and calming down.

"Very well then. It was a warm midsummer's evening in the northern tip of France. I was still under the care and protection of the Roma Gypsies at that time. We had been invited to perform at the annual midsummer festival for that area, our nights were full of songs, colors, dancing, and good company. Eventually everyone retired for the night in order to be properly prepared for the next day when we would move south towards Paris. Bella and I stayed up for a while longer in our wagon to converse about the day. Bella had just snuffed out the lights and climbed into her bed when everything went wrong…" Anastasia's voice shakes and fades as sobs become audible." The local bandits had heard rumors that the gypsy leader had a treasure worth more than 1000 gems. The leader of the bandits snuck into the wagon, after searching quietly he got frustrated and decided to light a lantern and capture Bella. He lit the lantern and lunged forward with his sword drawn, demanding for the location of the treasure. Bella informed the bandit that there was no treasure, it was only a rumor. The bandit was so enraged that he plunged his sword into Bella's heart. She fell forward and I slipped from her front pocket, the lid opening and the crystal being covered with her blood as she screamed out 'ANASTASIA' and took her last breath as the bandit ran out of the wagon…. Bella was my best friend and protector, she was there at the beginning but now she's gone." The sobs become audible again as I mull over what Anastasia had disclosed to me. I gently cradled the watch to my chest, wishing I could do more to console her agony, longing to hold her close and wipe away her tears gently, to protect her from any other kind of misfortune or pain.

My mind begins to wander as Anastasia's sobbing slows and is replaced with deep and regular breathing, signaling that my dear had exhausted herself and fallen asleep. Anastasia Destler. The image of a gorgeous young woman dances in my head, her curly chocolate hair dancing in the breeze in a roman garden, her green eyes bright with excitement as she walks down the aisle in a flowing white wedding dress, her smile as we kiss and are pronounced man and wife. Anastasia's swollen stomach, heavy with our first child as we discuss our intellectual and scholarly pursuits. I recline in my bed and allow those forbidden images to play out, my mind and heart forgetting my pursuit for Christine. My eyes close and my dreams are all happy fantasies about Anastasia. I wake up feeling completely refreshed and at ease, like none of the problems of the world could touch me. I look down at the pocket watch cradled to my chest and recall the events of last night.

"Good morning my dear Anastasia. I swear to you I will do all I can to make you happy and get you out of your prison." I gently whisper, half hoping that she was listening.

I am so sorry for being inactive. My computer got the blue screen of death and was unable to complete my chapters and post them for all of you lovely readers. Feel free to send me an email with any suggestions or any requests for a new story at touchdownturnaround-author . I will reply to your emails as soon as I am available to.


	11. Deep, deep in the heart of the forest

Anastasia's POV

My eyes slowly open to the sleeping visage of Erik, his chest gently rising with each breath as he peacefully sleeps. I carefully stand up and wobble down the stairs to the tub, hoping a hot bath will cure the sore muscles I gained from falling asleep on the platform. As I wash myself and soak in the hot water my mind wanders back to last night. I told him about Bella's death, he listened to my story and then took me into his arms and cradled me against his chest, his eyes were full of understanding and compassion. Oh how I long to reveal myself to him and tell him all about my story and fate, the only question is if he will try and use me for his own devices or if he will accept myself and my situation. I drain the water and dry myself off before dancing over to my wardrobe, wondering what dress I should wear today. My eyes fall on a gorgeous medieval dress made of the finest blue satin and draped in snow white lace from the neckline down past the long train of satin. I carefully tug the dress of the wardrobe, pleased at the sound of the satin and lace falling to the floor, as I lift the dress over my head and lace up the back and straighten the lace butterfly sleeves I feel like a princess.

Today is the day I reveal myself to him, I conclude mentally preparing myself for all the possible reactions my sweet Erik might have.

"Good morning my dear Anastasia. I swear to you I will do all I can to make you happy and get you out of your prison." I hear Erik's sweet baritone voice whisper close to the crystal. I quickly dash up the stairs in order to catch him before he closes the lid.

"Good morning dearest Erik. I do thank you so much for listening to me and consoling me during my time of need." I grin, reaching the platform below the dial, waiting for his reply before revealing myself to him. Erik's eyes sparkle with delight, his lips turning into a gentle smile.

"It is my pleasure Anastasia. I am glad that you are able to confide in me as I can confide in you." He sincerely grins as I begin to climb the steps leading to the opening in the dial. I pause on the step below, anxiety overcoming me as I think of what I am about to do. _No Ana, be confident. You can do this. _I silently tell myself.

"I too am glad you are able to confide in me. That is exactly why i am going to reveal something about me. I just ask that you keep this an absolute secret, I have never told anyone this before." I wring my hands and look up into his curious blue eyes, he brings the crystal closer to his face to better examine the watch.

"I assure you my dear, any secret shall always be kept hidden, especially if it is concerning you." I step out onto the dial...

Erik's POV

"I assure you my dear, any secret shall always be kept hidden, especially if it is concerning you." I grin, glad she is willing to share more of herself with me. My eyes scan over the face of my precious pocket watch as the back of my neck tingles with anticipation as I see movement inside the dial. My heart beats rapidly and throbs as a living angel steps out onto the dial. Her small and delicate form gracefully robed in a gown of a gorgeous midnight blue draped with fine white lace, her soft and curly chocolate brown hair flows down her back in waves, catching the light and framing her soft face, her cheeks are covered with a light pink blush as her deep green eyes stare into mine. Anastasia… she's perfect… She's an absolute dream…. My dear, dear Anastasia.

"I am sorry I hid myself from you signore, I had to be absolutely sure that I could trust you with my secret…" Her sweet voice trails off as she wrings her hands, obviously anxious about revealing herself. I suddenly understand why people would mistake my dear Anastasia and my precious pocket watch as a treasure worth more than all the jewels on this earth, I pull her closer and pinch myself to make sure this is not just a dream.

"Anastasia I do not blame you for hiding this from me. I am just glad you are able to trust me. Now that we have this settled, how about going about our day?" I inquire gently, not wanting to push her into sharing anything she doesn't want to, Anastasia relaxes and smiles at me.

"That would be delightful Erik. What is on the schedule for today?" Anastasia questions me, smiling and tilting her head to the left side so her hair gently falls in front of her shoulder as I climb out of my coffin bed and waltz over to where my clothes are all stored. I place her on my dresser with the lid facing me so I could have a glimpse of privacy while I am changing.

"First I have to discuss the matter of Christine's tutoring before returning her to the upper levels of the opera house, then I believe I will have to put the new managers of the opera into their places. After that we shall be free to talk about or work on whatever we wish to." The meticulous to do list rushing out of my mouth as I swiftly change into a normal set of black pants, a loose white shirt, and a flowing black jacket. Once I had finished changing I take Anastasia in my hands and proceed to the main area of my lair, sitting down at the large organ in the center of the room.

"That sounds perfect, I do have a question about your opera." Anastasia sits on the dial, gazing up into my eyes with curiosity. I grin and sit down at the organ, pulling out the rough score for Don Juan Triumphant, and placing it on the stand so I can begin to play and refine the coarse score.

" Feel free to ask me anything about my opera, my dear, you are the co writer." I chuckled, watching as her cheeks glow pink, her full red lips turning up into a sassy smirk.

"Well then Signore, do you have an idea of what key or what style you would like the opera to be in?" Anastasia requested of me, I obliged her by explaining the theme, plot, key, and overall tone of the music for both Don Juan and Aminta. Anastasia disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a small violin, demanding to know about any ideas for melodies and countermelodies.

We continued composing like this for what seemed like many hours. I am pulled out of this trance by spying Christine rising from the black swan bed and looking around, full of her usual curiosity. I quietly tell Anastasia to hide so Christine does not know about the secret inside my precious pocket watch. I continue to play the organ, missing the accompaniment of Anastasia's violin, why did Christine have to get up now and disturb the wonderful time with my lo….. What am I thinking. I am here to woo Christine, not Anastasia. I banish my dreams and fantasies from last night, resolving myself to the fact that Anastasia would not love me if she knew all of the deplorable things I have done.

Christine draws closer and begins to touch my back and face, I relish in the affection from my dearest Ana… Christine. Suddenly my mask is jerked off by the lying Delilah, I fling myself backwards to knock Christine onto the floor so she does not see my disfigured face.

"Damn you You little prying Pandora You little demon Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you, you little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free. Damn you! Curse you!" I scream at Christine letting her know just how angry and disappointed I am that she would dare to try to take off my mask. Christine cautiously hands me back my mask, I feel relieved at the familiar ceramic fitting to my face. I place Anastasia in my pocket and take Christine to her dressing room, making sure that she is blindfolded as we go through the winding tunnels to her mirror. I then hurry to madame Giry, handing her all the threats I had written to Carlotta, Christine's arrogant suitor, and the idiot managers.

Hello my wonderful readers! I am so sorry about being inactive for so long but I do have some exciting news for you all! I have decided to make an exclusive email for you all to contact me directly with any, comments, concerns, or requests for an upcoming story. The email is posted on my profile. Please review and let me know what you think about this new development and if you would like to recieve an email letting you know when the next update will be.


	12. This life is horrid, yes,

Anastasia's POV

I glance up from my violin as Erik pauses playing the organ and glances over towards the bed Christine is residing in, my eyes follow his and widen at the sight of Christine of her approaching the organ. How dar she interrupt my precious time with Erik and entrance him wither her girlish charm. I scoff lightly and swiftly putting my violin away, knowing that I should go beneath the dial so she doesn't find out about me.

"Anastasia, I do not wish to have the lovely Christine know about you, therefore please steal yourself away." Erik whispers in a deep husky tone that makes my spine tingle with mysterious pleasure.

"As you wish." I quietly reply, scooping up my violin case and rushing down the dial, making sure that I am still able to observe Erik and Christine, just in case something happens and Erik needs me to be there for him. I silently watch in utter horror as Christine begins to caress Eriks face before tearing off his mask, showing red swollen skin beneath his sad blue eyes. Erik flings himself backwards, pushing the ungrateful minx onto the floor, howling at christine for her transgression and betrayal. I smile with pride as Christine looks as frightened as a field mouse in front of a swooping barred owl and meekly reaches out with the mask in her hand, jumping as Erik tenderly takes the mask from her and turns around to place it back on his face. He then tenderly picks up my precious watch and closes the lid, leaving me literally shut out of the world. I glide down the spiraling stairs to my room, carefully placing my violin in its appropriate place before looking over my collection of books. The pocket watch seems to take pride in granting my wish for updated literature of all sorts, I decide on _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ by the wonderful Victor Hugo and proceed up to the face of my watch with a pillow also in hand, ready to patiently wait for my beloved Erik to return to me. An hour quickly passes as I am transported to the streets of Paris, watching Frollo obsess over the lovely gypsy Esmeralda. I hardly notice the lid opening to reveal my handsome Erik., I hurry to my feet and dash over to the conjunction of the crystal and the watch face.

" My dear Erik are you alright?" I cry with worry, pressing my small hands to the glass as he cradles me close to his chest.

"I am now my dear, it seems like now you know my greatest secret as I know yours." Erik sighs heavily with despair, I smile with understanding and long to caress his sweet face.

"So it does Signore." I softly respond, Erik's eyes glazing over with tears as he fights back his emotions. I gaze into his eyes, understanding the betrayal and hurt.

"I'm sure you find me as much of a vile beast as everyone else does," he confides, hanging his head dejectedly as tears start rolling down his cheeks. I choke back a sob as he continues with his lamenting, "I will never find anyone who will accept me as I am. I will never be loved in the same way I long to be loved!"

"That is not true Erik," I retort, letting tears run down my cheeks, my older brother Romulus coming to the front of my memories, "one of my older brother was born with a cat lip and a deformity such as yours only it covered the whole upper half of his face. He was always despised and looked down on. After a long time one of his friend's sister was able to look past Romulus's deformity and they ended up getting married. They had 3 children when I was…" I choke up at the memory of how I was torn from my family that fateful night, "Please Erik, never say that no one will love you. Any woman would be a fool to not fall in love with you."

Erik cradles me closer to his chest and weeps, visibly overcome with his emotions. I long to hold my dear close and console him, showing my unconditional love for him, making him forget about that haughty christine and her blatant disgust for Erik's deformity. How can she ignore his wonderful personality, bright intellect, and pure talent for a mere skin disorder? I ponder as Erik's sobs and tears slow to a crawl.

"Thank you Anastasia, if only all people had the viewpoint you do." Erik chuckles weakly as he wipes his tears away, noticeably more relaxed and light hearted than before.

"If they did it would be a miracle." I scoff light heartedly causing Erik to chuckle softly, sitting down at the organ.

"That it would be my dear, now shall we proceed with Don Juan Triumphant?" He questions, I smile and nod vigorously before dashing down to retrieve my violin and help my dear with his master piece's finer details. The clock had just chimed three o'clock when Erik began to prepare to tonight's showing of Il Muto, featuring his 'precious' prima donna Christine.

"Erik?" I begin to ask, stopping as he waltzes over to the watch, blue eyes shining and shirt only halfway buttoned, revealing his toned broad chest.

"Yes? What is it?" Erik worriedly replies, picking me up to make sure nothing is wrong. I push a deeper pink and wring my hands as i get closer and closer to his bare chest.

" I was wondering if you would be willing to remove the lid so I can view the outside world. I'm curious to see where you dwell and how the Opera Garnier has changed." I meekly responded, hoping with all my heart the I would be granted this request.

Erik's POV.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to remove the lid so I can see the outside world. I'm curious to see where you dwell and how the Opera Farnier has changed." Anastasia shyly requests, the adorable pink glow on cher cheeks deepening as she wrings her petite hands from nervousness. I smile and nod my head happy to oblige my dearests small request.

"Of course Anastasia, I simply cannot imagine what it has been like for you to not be able to see the world change around you." I state, grinning at the ecstatic expression on Anastasia's face. My mind wanders to the subject of how old Anastasia really is, she only looks to be 18 or 19.

"Oh thank you so very much signore! I am in your debt!" She exclaims, rushing to the edge of the crystal nearest to me and placing her small and on the glass.

"It is my pleasure, Anastasia. Now how do I go about removing the lid?" I ponder, turning my precious watch to look at the hinges.

"There is a small lever made of metal on the lid near the hinges. If you press on the lever then the hinges will detach. Oh and please do call me Ana, most everyone I knew did." Anastasia, Ana, informed me, the lid did indeed lift away from the main park of the watch, leaving the crystal open to look upon the outside world. I quickly finish dressing and fasten Ana to the breast pocket of my swallow tailed overcoat, making sure my cloak does not cover the crystal.

"Are you ready Ana?" I question, gently lifting my watch so I can gaze down at her beauty. I almost burst out laughing when I see her regally perched on a cloud of pillows, lying down so she can look out and not crane her neck as much.

"Yes I am Erik, thank you again." Ana's enthusiastic reply makes me grin brightly, I slowly turn around my room causing anastasia to gasp in admiration from inside my precious pocket watch. We then proceed in silence, only talking to discuss my traps and the layout of the catacombs. I dash to the secret passageway leading to the hollow column in box number five. I hiss in annoyance when I spy Christine's foolish suitor occupying my box. I climb to the cat walks above the stage and growl when I see Carlotta as the countess and my dear Christine as the page boy. How dare those foolish managers defy my every move.

"Is everything alright?" Ana's sweet voice questions, calming my frantic nerves and melting my anger into mere annoyance and frustration. I quickly pull together a clever plan to force those idiotic managers to obey my commands.

"Yes my dear, I do have to fix a few things with this particular casting choice and teach those foolish managers to heed my commands." I whisper, dashing quickly to my stash of potions and poisons, picking out a particularly nasty one that stips and individual of their voice, I then pour the mixture into a bottle exactly like the one that holds Carlotta's potions to help her sing high notes. I proceed back to the stage area and stealthily switch out the potions after the aria begins, then dash swiftly to the dome where the rigging for the chandelier and access to the maintenance balcony are. I walk out onto the balcony and take a deep breath, preparing my voice and diaphragm for projecting my message clearly.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?!" I growl, projecting my voice with enough power to shake the chandelier, the audience gasping and Anastasia squeaking as my voice reverberates within my precious pocket watch.

"Erik the man Buquet is following you! Please be careful, he was the one that murder my last caretaker Antonio." Ana cations me as carlotta's voice beings to croak like a bullfrog's, I chuck to myself and lead Buquet to the cat walks where I would be at an advantage. The ballet begins as I hunt Buquet, hiding Anastasia with my cloak as I condemn Buquet to the gallows and allow his body to fall and hang above the spinning ballerina. I uncover Anastasia and make sure that she is still alright before following Christine and Raoul to the roof of the opera house, watching in horror as they pledge to love one another. My heart breaks at the loss of Christine, the two run off leaving me to wallow in sorrow and longing for a love like theirs. I sob in anguish, clutching the single red rose I had left for Christine in her dressing room. The two leave the snow covered roof in high spirits.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the phantom asked of you!" I exclaim to the sky, letting the cold seep into my bones and snowflakes swirl around me. I unpin my precious pocket watch and cradle it close to my chest, facing the crystal upwards so Anastasia can see the snow fall.

Please follow, favorite, and review! It is really encouraging to hear your opinions and comments on The Gears Of Fate. Also be sure to check my Bio for my exclusive email and let me know what you think about a newsletter or workshop for aspiring writers. Well Ta Ta for now!


End file.
